1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a decorative surface covering and, more particularly, to a method of forming an embossed decorative surface covering having a plastic-type surface material.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,733, which appears to be the most relevant prior art, discloses a method of producing embossed decorative floor and wall coverings of thermoplastic material with the aid of release paper. However, the thermoplastic material to be embossed in this patent is in the form of a granulated resin, whereas the plastic-type material to be embossed in the method of the invention described herein is in the form of a liquid coating. Also, the thermoplastic material which takes the embossing is originally positioned on a substrate, whereas in the invention described herein, the plastic-type material which takes the embossing is originally positioned on the release paper.